Halloween
by Mukyuu Tenshi
Summary: Just a little fun on All Hallow's Eve night. The scouts attend Tokyo U, where Mr. Q. Winner hosts the Halloween Haunt. Are the costumes coincidental? Not according to Minako and Duo! Pairings inside. Happy Halloween!


Halloween

If Minako Aino had the coarse voice to cackle evilly, she would have done so. Instead, Duo Maxwell heard nothing but peals of golden giggles.

"It's the perfect plan! Tonight, our groups of friends will finally meet!"

Duo grinned happily. "Saa... Minako-chan, they already have met, remember? We all go to Tokyo U together."

"Not Hotaru!"

"Tomoe? She's involved in this too?" Duo said carefully, masking the blush he felt rising at the mention of his brightest student. While finishing his graduate studies in mechanical engineering (1)at Tokyo U, he took up a teaching assistant job at Juuban High's advanced physics class where Hotaru Tomoe proudly stood out as Valedictorian material. (2)

The chipper blond smiled deceivingly. "Everyone." Oh, she knew how Duo felt. She wasn't the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love for nothing.

Goddess of Love. Although she always called her that, it had been years since she had given up her powers as the Senshi of Venus. The summer after their senior years, Chaos had rejuvenated itself, it's Darkness and Evil matching the Light and Good of the new age. In order to seal away Chaos from the Cosmos, Usagi, known to many as Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Chibi Chibi, and Sailor Cosmos, had forsaken all her powers, along with the rest of the senshis', to create a barrier blocking Chaos' return.

After that, they had all split, going out to live their dreams. Mamoru proceeded to obtain his degree in Foreign Relations at Harvard Law School, aiming to become a diplomat between Japan and the US. Currently, he was spending the semester as an intern at the US Embassy in Tokyo. Michiru and Haruka travel the world as violinist and pianist, as well as artist and racer. Setsuna finally opened her own fashion designer clothing store, collecting, and even making some of her own, clothes from every time period imaginable. Makoto took off for the elegant country of France, accepted into an esteemed culinary academy. Each trip home, she brought samples of every dish she had learned to make, and couldn't wait to open a French-style restaurant in Japan when she finished her studies. Hotaru, aforementioned, attended Juuban High diligently. The rest attended Tokyo U together, each majoring in different areas: herself theater, Rei voice and Japanese mythology, Ami computer science, and Usagi criminal psychology.

Yeah, Usagi had changed a lot. They had all noticed the differences. After the initial battle with Chaos, and Mamoru's departure for Harvard Undergraduate, the bunny matured rapidly, as a civilian. At first, she didn't know what she was going to do with her life; being Sailor Moon and a past princess and future queen hadn't left her much time to develop her civilian persona. But after each one of them had given up their star seeds and powers, she realized the only thing she could do was continue to fight crimes. Law enforcement institutes had turned her application down, but she pulled up her studies to enter Tokyo U and major in criminal psychology.

The times had certainly changed for the former heroines of the Cosmos.

And that's where the guys came in. War had broken out in the Middle East, starting WWIII. The US, China, Saudi Arabia, and the majority of Western Europe formed an alliance to combat the Organization of the Zodiac (OZ as they were more popularly known) that had taken to world-wide terrorist activities. Although Japan, bound by the McArthur Doctrine from WWII, could not create an army to fight along side the US, the minute Japanese marines sent in its best soldier, Hiiro Yui. Although only a teenager, his combative skills and accuracy was a priceless asset to the Allies. Meeting up with the youngest and top soldiers of US, Duo Maxwell; China, the high and mighty Chang Wufei; Saudi Arabia, the wealthy Quatre Raberba Winner, and West Europe, Trowa Barton; they formed the elite command team, Gundam Force, and lead many covert operations that eventually won them the war.

Hiiro, the Perfect Soldier, had been the General in-charge, and now, after the war, the Gundam Force continued to look towards him in leadership. Without another thought, he brought them all back to his home country, where incidentally, Quatre owned a mansion. Without anything else to do, four of the five soldiers attended Tokyo U (Wufei chose to train at a dojo instead). Quatre planned to double major in Foreign Relations and Business management, hoping to return to Saudi Arabia one day as head of Winner Corporations, and as the country's Foreign Minister. Trowa, being a computer hack, chose computer science and electrical engineering. Duo, mechanical engineering, and Hiiro, criminal law. Like Usagi, Hiiro couldn't stop fighting, and studied criminal law in preparation for a career in law enforcement.

So how do they meet up?

Well, that's what Minako and Duo were planning.

See, the guys and the girls had bumped into each other often enough at Tokyo U, but everything was superficial.

Except Duo and Mina. They had hit off as new best friends immediately, their sense of mischief drawing them together.

That was bad news for the rest.

Because today...

Today was Halloween.

Against the rest of the boys' will, Quatre and Duo had kindly volunteered their mansion to host the annual Halloween Haunt.

Quatre underwent the tedious task of decorating the place.

And Duo, the tedious and overly dangerous job of finding suitable costumes.

Duo and Minako shared a maniacal grin.

Everything would come together this night.

Everything

"MINAKO AINO! I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS THING YOU CALL A COSTUME!" Ami uncharacteristically roared. Indeed, she was clad only in a white bedsheet, wrapped and pinned securely around her body as a toga. Leather sandals minimally covered her feet, and ivy green leaves encircled her blue hair to complete the outfit.

Minako rushed out of her room into the common room the girls shared. (3) Clad only in a wire corset and white poofy petticoats, the blond groaned. "What's wrong with it."

"It's just a BEDSPREAD!"

"And?"

"It's INDECENT!"

"It covers your entire body."

"IT'S JUST A LONG PIECE OF CLOTH!"

"Be happy it's not like mine," Hotaru mumbled, stepping out of her room. The skin tight black dress left nothing to the imagination. The top consisted of an extremely low-cut vest held together by mere ties crisscrossing the front. Narrow straps hugged the outer edge of her shoulders before joining the back of the vest whether two wings of pure black feathers protruded. Hands akimbo at her hips, she growled, "what am I supposed to be? A Dark Angel, or a strip tease?" The floor-length pencil skirt shimmered like satin as she walked to the couch and plopped down. Ami's blue eyes widened at the high thigh slit.

A dirty smirk drew across her face as she pictured Duo's shocked gaze. "Maybe a little of both," she answered mentally. She would never say it out loud. Oh no...

"You know, Mina-chan," Usagi giggled, "If Haruka and Michiru were here, you'd be dead, right?" Usagi walked out of the room she shared with Hotaru, wearing the exact same costume, only in pure white. Her hair hung loose to her mid thighs, the ends slightly curled.

Minako nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. I know."

"Can someone help me with this?" Rei's muffled voice called out through her wooden door. Rolling her eyes, Ami entered Rei's room. Soon enough, the raven haired priestess emerged, wearing a golden yellow traditional style Chinese dress with a red dragon print wrapped around her body. Her long hair had been tucked into an intricate assortment of braids and buns, all decorated with Chinese trinkets. "I still can't believe how you manage to get my father to ship over this dress, when I can't even get him to write me a letter!"

"It's a gift," Minako flattered. Then she did a double take. "Waa! Everyone's already dressed, and I'm still in my underwear!" Rushing back into her room, she ignored the peals of laughter in the common room.

While Ami expressed her anger in an uncharacteristic way, Trowa did as he always had done.

"Eh-heh... Trowa... put the gun down..." Duo slowly backed away from the fuming soldier. "Come on, you look good in your costume."

Duo stumbled as he tripped on his long black cloak. "Lord have mercy!" he muttered, fixing the batwings protruding from two slits in the back of his cloak. The God of Death never looked sharper, even if he was wearing a a huge cloak that passed off as a gown.

Trowa on the other hand...

The green-eyed youth began undoing the pins that held the bedsheet to his shoulder.

"No!" Duo objected. "It looks good. Get in touch with your Roman heritage."

Trowa glared, but relented. "Togas are Greek garments."

"And that's why I'm not a history major," Duo grinned cheekily.

Wufei stalked out of his room without a word.

Duo sweatdropped. "I'm glad he has no objections." But Wufei had no reason to complain. He was wearing traditional Chinese fighting garment of black silk with a coiled red and gold dragon embroidered on the front. Perfectly comfortable.

Mr. Yui popped his head out. "I refuse."

"Saa... Hiiro! No fair!" Duo complained. "You promised!"

"I said I'd be your opposite."

"And you are! Come on, it's all about the wings!"

"It's a dress."

"Not a dress,." Duo objected. "A gown." He twirled around, nearly buffeting Trowa with his black wings, the gown of his costume poofing up. "Like mine."

Wufei smirked. "Come out and show us what a girl you are, Yui."

Hiiro shot a glare at the smug Chinese man. "Shut up."

Quatre, poking his crowned head out from behind Hiiro's, grinned. At Duo's wink, he shoved their poor leader out into the halls.

Wufei burst out laughing. "With Duo's braid, I've always expected him to wear a dress... but Yui!"

Standing up from his prone position on the ground, Hiiro struggled to straighten his wings. Clothed in a cotton white floor length habit, a gold cord around his waist, Hiiro looked like the perfect angel.

"Okay, last on out," Duo yelled, gesturing wildly with his shiny new scythe at Quatre.

A deep blush on his face, Quatre stood out of the room, red and gold crown perched on his blond head, clad in the red, white, and gold splendor of a king. The one thing that stood out the most were the multitudes of hearts that decorated all his clothes. "Ah, the King of Hearts!" Duo grinned.

Everything was perfect.

"Where are we going?" Hotaru wondered.

Minako flipped her curled hair over her shoulders, winking. "It's at the Winner mansion." A dainty red and gold tiara rested on her forehead, the heart-shaped red rhinestone prominent of all of its jewels. The bodice embraced her figure, accentuating it with its royal red and gold patterned design. Her poofed skirt seemed to prevent anyone from getting two feet near her, and to complete the outfit, a scepter rested in her hands. Hearts decorated everything.

Rei grinned, stepping on the pedal. She was the only one who felt dressed comfortably enough to drive. The car, crammed with the five girls in their costumes, shot off towards the mansion.

Quatre groaned. Everything must be perfect! And everything had been perfect, until Wufei and Duo started to fight. At least the jack-o-lanterns weren't lit yet.

"Somebody get me 15 new jack-o-lanterns!" the master of the house yelled. "And make it snappy!"

Rei's car joined the millions parked along the drive into the Winner mansion. "Damn!" she muttered. "Talk about loaded."

Usagi nodded reverently, rubbing her arms in the October chill. They walked past the graveyard and through the dangling cotton-webs to pass through the black curtains hung over the door. They found themselves in black light, causing the cotton webs and ghoul faces to leer at them luminously. Walking forwards, they saw the "walls" were twisting and turning in every way.

"It's a maze," Ami noted quietly. "What surprises will it hold?"

Minako shoved her friend playfully. "Aw, Ami! It's spooky enough without your commentary."

Hotaru darted ahead. "Let's go guys!"

Slowly the troupe made their way through the maze and up the stairs to have it open upon a lovely banquet hall. Jack-o-lanterns filled the place, real ones on the ground, face ones hung high over the heads of Tokyo U's student body. Refreshment tables lined the sides of the hall, leaving the middle to serve as a dance floor. Cotton-web curtained doorways opened up to balconies decorated romantically with more jack-o-lanterns. A DJ mixed his music on an elevated stage.

The place teemed with students dressed in bizarre fashions. Here and there were princes and princesses, fairies, witches, and wizards, some action figure heroes, some playboy bunnies and other animals, ghosts, ghouls, anything imaginable.

Minako grinned, catching sight of a waving scythe. "Duo!"

The braided boy turned around at her voice, his wings and then his braid whacking an irritated Chang in the face.

"Baka!" Wufei growled, raising his broadsword. But before he could swing, the God of Death had raced across the room to greet Minako and her friends.

"Mina-chan! Ah, what a lovely Queen of Hearts you make!" he laughed, mock bowing. The costume had been his idea.

"No fair, Duo," Quatre protested, approaching the group of friends. "You never bowed to me, and I'm the King!"

Usagi squealed at the sight of Quatre Winner dressed in all his finery. "Quatre!" They had met in their Psych 1A class freshman year. "You look the perfect complement of Mina!"

"Ah, and who is this fair angel?" Duo wooed, kissing Usagi's hand. "Nothing but a perfect compliment to Death himself?"

Without a blush on her face, she utilized her kissed hand to gently swat the boy in the face. "Duo Maxwell, class flirt," she joked.

"Duo?" Hotaru's voice squeaked. Usagi stepped aside to reveal Hotaru in the glory of black.

Mina and Usagi giggled. Duo took no notice and held up Hotaru's pale hand to her lips. "But what is a God of Death without an Angel of Death by his side?" he murmured before pressing his lips to her soft skin. Rosy blushes spread across both faces. Pulling her into his arms, he led her towards the dance floor. "Honor me with this dance, my Angel," he grinned.

Hotaru couldn't help but laugh. "I think it's too late to object."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "So that's the Duo she's always sighing about."

"And that's the Hotaru he's always singing about?" a quiet voice asked. While searching for Wufei, he had found Quatre near a group of girls watching as Duo flirted shamelessly with two angels.

Ami turned around, astonished to find another in Greek-style clothes. Trowa Barton, the only person other than Taiki to top her test scores. She put two and two together and glared at Mina. "You planned this!"

Grinning innocently, she hid behind the King of Hearts. "Guilty as accused."

Quatre reached beside him to grab the arm of a passing angel. "Hiiro, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine and Duo's."

"Hn."

Usagi stared at him. They shared many classes together, and was surprised to see this antisocial man standing next to her in an angel's outfit. "Hiiro, I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't come. I live here."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a black figure shoved Usagi over, causing her to topple into Hiiro's arms.

"MAXWELL!" the scream echoed in the hall. The black clad figure glared dirtily at the grinning God of Death, and then at the girl he had been shoved into. "What's with all these wings? First Yui and Maxwell, and now this weak woman."

Usagi bristled in Hiiro's loose embrace and was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Rei beat her to it.

"WEAK WOMAN?!" the Chinese princess glared. "I'll show you weak woman." Wrenching the broadsword from Wufei's back, she skillfully unsheathed it and pointed it at the astonished boy's chest.

"Okay..." Usagi muttered. She dragged Hiiro, Mina, Quatre, Trowa, and Ami away from those two. "We'll leave them to get over their differences."

"Ooo! Food!" Mina squealed. She dragged Quatre over to the refreshment tables.

Ami and Usagi sweatdropped. "She totally planned this."

Hiiro and Trowa nodded. Suddenly, Trowa, asked Ami to dance. With a blush, she agreed and left Usagi and Hiiro all by themselves. Together, they walked around the room, stopping periodically for food or to say hi to classmates, talking about classes and professors they had together.

"It's amazing. We've had so many classes together, but never bothered to get to know each others."

Hiiro raised an eyebrow. "Considering I rarely talk to people during class, that's not so surprising."

"True, but you're talked to me now. And the guys. You all seem like close friends."

"We knew each other before we started at Tokyo U. How about you and your friends?"

"Same. As a matter of a fact, we all got together sophomore year at Juuban High."

"That's where Duo TAs."

"And Hotaru attends. So that's how they know each other."

Hiiro nodded. That made sense. "What got you interested in criminal psych?"

"Oh, stuff. It's the only thing I know how to do."

"Sure not. High school should have prepared you for a broad range of career options."

Usagi shook her head. "School wasn't why I chose criminal psych. It's just something I've always done, analyze the minds of the enemy."

This was sounding too familiar to Hiiro. "Really? But, you're just a girl."

Usagi mentally slapped herself. Hiiro was also taking criminal psych classes. He'd catch on to things like this. "Right. I just liked all the articles published about tracking criminals. Just a strong interest."

Hiiro narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something; he could tell from her eyes. "You're not telling the truth."

She smiled. "Of course not. The truth can be dangerous at times." She changed the subject. "How about you? Criminal law? Don't seem much of a prosecutor to me."

"Hn. I plan to go into law enforcement."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. That sounded familiar. "Oh? But you don't need to go to university for that. You just apply to their institute."

"Usako!" a voice shouted. Usagi and Hiiro turned around to see a dark haired man in dark gray armor approach. "I thought you were coming as Serenity."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "No, Mamoru, I never planned to become her." She mentally shook herself. "Oh, where are my manners." Turning to Hiiro, she said, "Hiiro, this is Mamoru Chiba. He's a Harvard Law School student doing an internship in Tokyo this semester." Turning to Mamoru, she said, "Mamoru, this is Hiiro. He's my classmate studing criminal law."

The two men shook hands, though there was a hint of jealousy in Mamoru's eyes. Two angels... he mentally sighed. He had given up Usagi years ago when he decided to continue at Harvard. He grinned and waved, walking away. "Call me some time, Usako. We have lots to catch up on."

Usagi nodded, then continued her walk with Hiiro. "Where were we? Ah, yes. Why criminal law? Why not just get into the institute?"

"I don't need to attend the institute. I've received clearance."

Usagi's jaws dropped. "No way! You don't even have to attend?"

Hiiro shook his head.

"How come?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It'll put you in danger."

Usagi frowned a little, but everyone had their dangerous secrets, right? She let it pass.

Ami smiled at Trowa as they danced on the floor. "Trowa," she whispered.

"Hm?"

She had long ago figured out who these five boys were. After all, Mr. Winner had made a name of himself in the war. "I'm glad the wars are over," she said cryptically.

"Huh?!"

She smiled brilliantly. "Oh, it's nothing."

Turning her head slightly, she caught a glance at Hiiro and Usagi.

If only they knew how similar to each other they were.

And not just the angel costumes.

Usagi had been babbling about some nonsense of a Crown Arcade and her high school life. Suddenly, he placed a hand over her tantalizing lips and asked, "Dance with me?"

Usagi flushed red, but accepted. Knowing the image they must make, of two angels waltzing around, the blush stayed. It felt warm, safe in his embrace. "Hiiro..."

"Yes, Tenshi?"

She flushed a deeper red. Mamoru had never done this to her, stirred these emotions inside her. "Tenshi? But you're an angel too?" she mumbled.

Hiiro chuckled. "Duo's fault. My codename dur... my nickname used to be Wing."

Usagi caught his hesitation, but ignored it. "Oh. I guess it's sort of the same with me."

"Really?" Hiiro asked. "Because I can believe it."

"Hiiro!" Duo interrupted. "I never knew you could flirt with a girl!" he cackled.

"I've lived with you too long," the soldier muttered.

Usagi and Hotaru giggled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the dean announced. "It's been a great Halloween! Let's give a round of applause to our host, Quatre Winner!"

Cheers echoed in the house as Usagi and Hotaru joined in.

"And now, for the moment you've been waiting for, results of the costume contest!" Dramatically, he opened his envelope. "While you all partied, the supervising professors and I went around and judged your costumes! This year, we tried something different, and decided to pair you up, into a mock Halloween court." He pulled out the cards.

"Most extravagant couple, none other than our host, the King of Hearts, Quatre Winner, and our dramatic Queen of Hearts, Minako Aino!" Applause erupted as a grinning Minako and a flushed Quatre were pushed on stage.

"Best blast from the past couple, the Greeks, Trowa Barton and Ami Mizuno!" Both with rosy cheeks, emerged from the dance floor to rise onto the stage.

"Best dark side couple," the dean announced, pitching his voice low, "The dark angels, Duo Maxwell and Hotaru Tomoe!" Hotaru gasped; she wasn't even a student at Tokyo U, only lived there with her friends. But the judges had asked around, and many knew her face and name. With graceful easy, Duo swung Hotaru up into his arms princess style.

"Duo!" she shrieked, desperately trying to cover her exposed leg as her skirt billowed open at the slit.

"Love ya too," he grinning cockily, carrying her on stage.

"The Best light side couple! The light angels, Hiiro Yui and Usagi Tsukino!" Shocked, Hiiro wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist as the two angels were pushed foreward. Miraculously their wings remained intact.

"And just for a little fun! The couple we'd like to see, Rei Hino and Chang Wufei!" This earned bursts of laughter as the flushed couple were forced onstage.

"Injustice!" Wufei shouted. The two had spent the entire time arguing, each claiming the opposite side of the issue, whether or not they agreed with the side they were taking.

Rei nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the two stared in shock at each other. They had agreed on something!

"Well, here's Tokyo U's first Halloween Court! Shall we make them dance?"

Roars of agreement shook the foundations of the building. Wufei looked at the dean in dismay. "Dance? With HER?!"

Duo cackled. "That's why you're the couple we'd all like to see!" Everyone laughed.

The music started.

Immediately Hiiro swept his white angel into his arms and began to slow dance. Trowa and Wufei followed suit, the latter finally letting go of his pride and anger. Quatre blushed and begin to waltz on stage with Minako while Duo... Duo and Hotaru started to tango as provocatively as possible.

"Shameless,." Wufei muttered. Rei found herself agreeing again. It must be a curse of some sort.

Ami smiled. "And to think, Duo and Minako had this planned all along."

Trowa nodded in agreement. "But no regrets, I'm sure." A slow smile spread across his face.

Quatre danced contentedly with his Queen. Since acting out _Merchant of Venice_ in Freshman British Literature with her, he had a fascination with the golden aura that enshrouded her heart. Unfortunately, he had not shared a single class with her since then. "Why do I feel like I could dance like this forever?" the King of Hearts mumbled under his breathe.

Minako smiled brightly. "What was that, Quatre-kun?"

Quatre blushed, but repeated what he said. He felt strangely satisfied that a blush stained her cheeks. "Ne, Mina-chan? Dance with me, forever?"

A slow, loving smile spread across her face, all superficiality gone. "Always." Their arms dropped into a more intimate position as they began slow dancing with the rest.

Suddenly, cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd. Usagi and Hiiro turned their heads away from each other to watch Duo and Hotaru in lip lock, a blush rising on each of their faces.

"Remind me to tell Duo that Hotaru's a minor, and hence jail bait," she whispered to Hiiro.

He chuckled softly, his voice deep and rich. "How about I'll just arrest him instead, and you'll have you're first patient waiting for you."

Her soft giggles joined his laugh, her eyes dancing in joy. Is this what love felt like? If so, then she was never in love with Mamoru. Nothing felt as elating as dancing with this angel.

As the song slowly closed, the two angels clung lighter to each other, reveling in their warmth, their heart beats beneath their flushed bodies.

Glancing into each others eyes, cerulean blue clashed with prussian blue. Neither able to break away, their faces leaned towards each other, and their lips met.

Something magical exploded; their eyelids slowly drooped shut as their senses expand, each touching the other's mind and heart.

Though their lips broke contact, their hearts never did as they stood onstage, nestled in each other's arms.

Rare it is, love found on All Hallow's Eve.

**Author's Notes:**

1 Damn... Mechanical engineering... I couldn't think of anything else that Duo would think of studying, but I know he enjoys tinkering with machines (like MS's) but ME is really hard, especially at an acclaimed school like Tokyo U... hm... oh well, I guess we have an intelligent Duo on our hands.

2 Hm... does Japan even have a Valedictorian system? Oh well, it does now.

3 Ah, the blessedness of suite-style dorms!


End file.
